


罗西南迪的记忆插片

by UniversalPuppy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalPuppy/pseuds/UniversalPuppy
Summary: 罗西南迪的全部记忆被复制到一张记忆插片里，多弗朗明哥将它放在仿生人的身体中，最后亲手把这份记忆插片粉碎。
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote Rosinate
Kudos: 3





	罗西南迪的记忆插片

**Author's Note:**

> 关于“秩序爱情”，这个公司是我的一篇星球大战au虚构出来的，提供爱情和其他亲密感情服务的公司。

唐吉诃德家族是模块生命的大客户。当然不全是因为干部们需要的得力下属，或者需要一些家务仿生人。与模块生命的订单，至少有95%的购买意向都来自于多弗朗明哥个人。  
在完美复制了罗西南迪记忆插片后，多弗朗明哥获得了一个，拥有罗西南迪记忆插片的仿生人——模控生命与秩序爱情的特别联合出品。  
模控生命和秩序爱情是世界上绝无仅有，互相抗衡的公司，模块生命提供家务型仿生人，战斗型仿生人，秩序爱情除了提供爱情服务外，还提供情感型仿生人的情感陪伴服务。正常情况下，两大公司基本上不会联合出品单，但唐吉诃德家族的势力足够请动两方进行谈判并达成一致。  
于是多弗朗明哥重新得到了一个罗西南迪。一个可以不只使用文字和肢体语言就与多弗朗明哥进行交流的罗西南迪。  
多弗毫无疑问是位优秀的上位者，他总能巧妙处理私心和家族事业间的关系。起初，他回避着关于仿生人身份的讨论，在沉默的会议后，这位新加入的旧友总会分配到属于他的任务。在忠诚之外，他信任的属下逐渐默认了仿生人无缝接替罗西南迪身份的事实。而无论罗西得到的任务是什么，多弗朗明哥永远会处理好自己必要事务后优先陪在他身边，同罗西一起完成他为家族应该做的那一份。  
他自然地牵着罗西南迪的手走过去，再自然地牵着罗西南迪的手走回来。  
有种无法表达的感受如同冰山融化一般缓缓入侵着多弗朗明哥的生活。这座特殊的冰山融化时无法被察觉，可海水会悄悄从脚踝逐渐舔舐到膝盖，温柔地拥抱腰部，没过胸膛，即将亲吻鼻尖时才会被人发现，那时已经来不及了，温柔的水波化作滔天的浪，狠狠压下去，吞没多弗朗明哥对此的全部思绪。  
他不会随意丢下需要他亲自决策的一切，也不会因此降低处理事务的准确率，然而这种状态远比让决策者产生低级错误更加惊悚——他习惯了。他自然地生活在这样的时光里，正如他多年前自然地接回弟弟后的那几年。

记忆永远烙印在潜意识的最深处，那是大脑无法用理性逻辑察觉的部分。  
习惯会让人重蹈覆辙，仿生人会产生情绪错误，那拥有了罗西南迪全部记忆插片的这个仿生人呢，它也会同其他仿生人一样状态不稳定，然后重蹈独属于他的覆辙吗？多弗朗明哥总不愿积极地拨开那片雾。  
两个对客户疑问应负责任的公司技术顾问也不能解决这个问题，毕竟插入记忆插片的情感型仿生人仅被专供生产几个，而有权有势的大客户不会规规矩矩地填写产品反馈问卷。多方进行技术性交流探讨后的解决结果是，他们为这位“罗西南迪”添加了只允许说出真话的限制程序，程序会限制该仿生人说谎，它只能说出真话或者保持沉默。  
多弗朗明哥平淡的违和感并没有因此消失。在“罗西南迪”陪伴他的第177天，多弗朗明哥终于从记忆深处捕捉到了破碎的片段——他们的对话、经由“罗西南迪”提出的要求、一些独属于他们两个的经历，除了“罗西南迪”不再用笔纸和肢体语言进行交流以及生活内容的差别，一切都似乎是很多年前的复制。  
时光怎么能复制？这样荒诞的违和感却紧缚着多弗朗明哥，他努力像之前一样对待着他的弟弟，尽管连他本人都察觉某些细节处的改变，但他亲爱的弟弟从不因此不满。  
“你打算做些什么？”多弗朗明哥牵着弟弟的左手站在月下宽阔的阳台。  
罗西南迪叼着烟，左手食指在牵住他的哥哥手背轻点两下示意他松开，并没有人回应他的诉求，罗西南迪只好用右手费力地摸索左侧裤袋里的打火机。他理所当然地回答，“当然是呆在你身边。”  
“过几年以后你打算做什么？”  
罗西南迪手指掐着烟，偏过头困惑地看着在弯月下仍然戴着墨镜的哥哥，缓缓地吹出烟雾，暂时性模糊了两人之间的视线接触。他更加理所当然地回答，“当然是回……”  
这个更加理所应当且不假思索的回答被多弗朗明哥刻意提高音量打断，他用不容置喙的口味回问：“你当然会留在这里，对吗？”  
多弗朗明哥注意到弟弟大衣绒绒的衣领落上未来得及弹的烟灰，他侧过身伸手替罗西南迪掸走烟灰。他没有得到回答，横在两人视线间的烟雾散尽了，他收回注意力将它悉数投放到弟弟的眼睛上，习惯性地认为这样沉默的意思是毫无异议，他带着隐秘的愉快对上他弟弟罗西南迪的眼睛——不，这个拥有罗西南迪全部记忆的仿生人，用机械般公式化的眼神和他对视，僵硬地摆出程序设定好的明显有所隐瞒的表情，然后保持无尽的沉默。  
多弗朗明哥毫不意外。所有不安和违和感的谜题在此时都揭晓答案，罗西南迪依旧会离开。他焦灼地多点的那几支烟，怅惘的失控感，都源自罗西南迪记忆中对个人最高理想的执着。  
凤尾绿咬鹃，一只极漂亮的鸟，蓝绿色平滑长尾赋羽如同凤凰一样曳动，被关住的这种鸟，无一例外都会撞击鸟笼力竭死去——人们将这种无法驯服的漂亮东西称为“自由鸟”。  
多弗朗明哥也有鸟笼。但他永远、永远无法控制住这只漂亮的自由鸟。  
他漫不经心地想，应该继续和供应方协商问题解决的方式。这行字在脑海中飞速闪过的一瞬间，多弗朗明哥意识到一个更加惊悚的问题：  
这是谁？  
多弗朗明哥流畅地分割这具没有生命的人形物体，却小心地没有损坏那件黑色的羽毛大衣，在仿生人的身体缓缓渗出蓝色的液体前，他伸手拎走挂在面前保持站立姿态的衣架上的衣服，头也不回地离开露台。他的身后，那具仿生人在顷刻间四分五裂。

这样的日子不再梦幻，简直是可怕的梦魇。他总会不经意地用自己都未曾意料的方式，说出隐晦的，谨慎的，看起来毫不相干、但实际上表达相同含义的话，做出饱含暗示性的行为。他的潜意识中替他问：你还会离开吗   
而任何型号、任何程序的罗西南迪仿生人都只会保持无尽的沉默，然后被多弗朗明哥看不出情绪地果断切割，然后提请情感型仿生人的有偿全新售后。  
大客户的订单愿望总被优先满足，哪怕是6个小时内赶制出绝版型号的情感型仿生人。模控生命和秩序爱情不约而同送来一份言辞强烈的使用建议：记忆插片的独特性导致插片每一次微小的损伤对存储的记忆都会带来不可逆转的数据损失，幸运的是，所有的线擦过记忆插片外壳的边缘，未对插片本身造成损伤，为保证记忆插片的完整性，经双方技术人员协商已将插片转移至仿生人的左眼处，并对外壳加以防弹防爆破保护。  
多弗朗明哥永远只会站在“罗西南迪”的左侧，颇具温情意味得牵住弟弟的手。他时常会因为这样细腻的温度和别无异样的手感，从而恍惚间以为时光倒流回到十几年前，不、简直比十几年前的时间还有好——只要他没看到仿生人的右侧太阳穴永远存在的那个代表系统机能正常的蓝色光圈。  
模控生命和秩序爱情在无穷无尽的有偿售后中，程序员们颇具绝望地决定为仿生人植入一小段子程序，非常简单，甚至刚刚入行的程序员都可以完成这个命令程序的植入，只需要让它学会说我永远不会离开你就好了。自那以后，模控生命果然没有再受到唐吉诃德家族无穷无尽的售后服务要求。

多弗朗明哥仍然向仿生人提出了那个致命意味的问题，想得到一个根本没有的答案，仿生人按照程序设定好的那样回答：“我永远不会离开你。”  
在很多年后，多弗朗明哥的枪口再次对准拥有弟弟全部记忆、外貌、行为模式的仿生人。那双  
仿生人的LED灯光不断闪烁着，对这样的情况十分不解，黄色和红色交替的频率快到闪光融合效应后肉眼几乎只能看得到橙色的光，仿生人面对着枪口，断断续续地维持预设的反应“永远、不会……离开，永远……”  
多弗朗明哥却逐渐露出肆无忌惮的笑容，打断这句话，“你说错了。”  
灯光也逐渐稳定下来，仿生人一言不发又格外果断地撬下自己的LED灯，随意扔在地上，在陷入永恒沉默之前回答了这个陈述句，“我谁都不是。”  
多弗朗明哥的手指轻轻抵住仿生人的左眼，那里有着罗西南迪完整的记忆插片。即便被公司技术人员小心用防弹防爆破材质保护了起来，也不可能阻止多弗朗明哥要做的事。  
没有声音，没有怒火，什么都没有，多弗朗明哥只是平静地用一根线贯穿仿生人的头部，他走去躺倒在地的仿生人的身边，低头俯视着它看不出创口、保持完整的脸部，手指微动着勾出那薄薄的记忆插片，捻起举到眼前观察几秒，把插片握到掌心用力攥紧了拳。  
罗西南迪倒下了？不，罗西南迪粉碎了。多弗朗明哥并不关心仿生人的情感觉醒和最近的仿生人起义，他只知道这绝对不是罗西南迪。

秩序爱情和模控生命都得到了永久的宁静，他们再也不用被迫在出乎意料的时间里加班，赶制下一个多弗朗明哥专属的情感机器人了。不过，与公司美好想象的不一样的是，并不是此型号的仿生人完全符合了多弗朗明哥的全部期待——而是他再也不需要一个拥有罗西南迪记忆插片的仿生人跟在自己身边了。  
因为罗西南迪为多弗朗明哥的带来的痛苦和愉悦，都永远不能被替代。


End file.
